The Pharaoh's Assassin
by BlackoutShadow
Summary: What if Pharaoh Atem had a personal assassin and everyone in the world had spirit monsters instead of spirit animals? Dive into the life of Wraith, my OC, who is exactly that, the Pharaoh's Assassin. I only own my characters and nothing else.
1. Chapter 1 The Worst Alarm Clock Ever

**The Worst Alarm Clock Ever**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any other game I may reference. I only own my original characters. Enjoy!

_I felt myself falling into an embrace due to my injuries during that ancient duel, but not Death's cold embrace. It was sleep's warm embrace. Then I heard someone calling my name and then saying "Wake up,"_

Pain. Pain was the first thing that my mind registered after being in a magical sleep for five thousand years. I groan and just want to roll over and go back to sleep to push the pain away. "Wait, what the hell!" I thought to myself as my brown eyes open finally. I look around to gather my surroundings to discover that I was in a tomb. I get off the slab that served as the worst bed ever and instantly fall to the floor. "Dammit, move!" I growl to myself as my legs finally get under me and I push myself to a better position. "Wraith," I heard a voice whisper. I look around and feel a presence brush against my mind. It was an old friend or should I say old spirit friend of mine. Leaning down and offering me a hand was my first spirit monster, the Black Luster Soldier, my oldest companion. "C'mon Wraith, up and at 'em." He said offering me his hand. I take it and he helps me to my feet. I feel stronger as he walks into me and we become one once more. I can now move around my "tomb" without falling. I look around to see a pair of clothes laying in a corner for me. I smile as I see that they are a modified version of my old assassin uniform. Pure black robes, a twin dragon buckle for the belt, and jet-black boots to go with it. I put them on carefully and they feel like they were made for me. I look around but cannot see that far in front of me. "Light, I need light." I say to myself shocked that my voice hasn't changed in five thousand years. Suddenly, the torches are lit as if by magic. "Ask and you shall receive, Wraith." Another one of my spirit monsters says as the Magician of Black Chaos appears in front of me smiling slightly. I feel a smile tug on my lips as he too walks into me. My memories flow back to me as this happens. My name is Wraith Shadowwalker; I am the personal bodyguard and assassin of Pharaoh Atem, wielder of not one, not two, but three spiritual monsters. "Black's here, Chaos is here, where's Drake?" I ask to open air. "Right behind you." A low voice says behind me. I turn around and an eleven-foot pure black dragon with gold eyes is staring back at me. "Drake, buddy, long time no see." I say. Drake just sighs and walks into me. My senses dull then expand as his gift to me and my eyes turn gold thanks to him. "Right, now its time to get my swords, find Atem, grab Katarina

-" I stop at her name. Katarina, the love of my life wasn't here anymore because it's been five thousand years. " No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I roar as reality hits me. I desperately want to hit something, so I start beating the shit outta the ground. "Katarina!" I roar in pain. The tears start falling as I am kneeling on the ground. I want this pain to go away when I sense another presence in this room. "Reveal yourself before I choose to kill you." I say in a low, deadly tone. I smell roses and feel the warmth of a hand caressing my face. I look up to see her, my Katarina. "You," I simply say for I am at a loss for words. Katarina simply looks at me and smiles. Her assassin, her warrior, her everything was mourning like a child that she was gone. Katarina then leaned down, kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Find me my love." That was a game I never lost when it came to her. I looked up at her to explain more. "My descendant is here, you must find her and train her to control the Black Rose Dragon." Katarina says. She then disappears, leaving me a single black rose where she was standing. I pick it up and smell it. My love's scent is what I smell and I get a lock on this scent. I can finally look around the room without needing light to see two wrapped boxes next to where I found my robes. I use my magic to unwrap them and almost cry to see what was under the wraps. Two wooden boxes are there, but what is inside is what I care about. I open both to see two completely different swords. One was the Black Luster Sword which I greeted like I greeted its owner, like an old friend. The other was the Buster Blade (not to be confused with the Buster Sword), a memento from my war brother whose spirit monster was the Buster Blader. I pick it up and can almost hear my friend's dying words. "Take my sword and show them a warrior they've never seen before." His voice echoes in my head. I nod and sheath both while strapping both onto my back. My dragon hearing picks up footsteps in my lord's tomb. "So this is where they wish to die." I think grimly to myself. I pull my hood up and melt into the shadows as I stalk my prey. I may have been asleep for five thousand years, protecting Pharaoh Atem, but I never forgot my assassin training. Also, while I was asleep I was honing my skills to become even better than I was before. These intruders were in for a rude awakening as to what happens when you try to enter a tomb without permission. I use my shadow blending skills to become near invisible and locate my prey. I finally find them and case them out. One was almost a spitting image of Atem thanks to his hair. He was the leader apparently, but there was a man in a white coat that didn't like that fact. There were two other guys following the would be Atem and three more girls also. "C'mon Yugi, do you even know this is the right way?" The blond one asked. Yugi looked at them. "I'm sure of it, just trust me." He said firmly. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I slide the Black Luster Sword on the ground making a scraping sound. The group stops as they hear my laugh echo through the chamber. "You must all be very stupid to make this place your own tomb." I say in a low voice. I see the boys close ranks around the girls to protect them as they pull out what appear to be cards. "A noble gesture, but only a gesture." I growl as I still keep them guessing as to where I am. I see the man in the white coat plays his card first. "I summon Kaibaman!" he shouts as a warrior that looks just like him appears in front of him. "Hmmmm, you can summon your spirit monster. Interesting." I say as I draw the Black Luster Sword from my back. "Hey Yug, that looks like the sword your Black Luster Soldier uses." The blond says to Atem's shorter twin. Yugi nods. "What do you know about my sword?" I demand as this "Kaibaman" tries to attack me. I parry his attack and use a basic slash to end him. "Pathetic." I say to the man in the white coat. I look between the men to see three girls. One looks like Atem's Anzu from so long ago. There is a blond one that stays close to the talkative one. She seems to care about him. Finally, the black haired one looks almost like my Katarina. I silently begged that she turned her head but I had bigger things to deal with. Apparently, the blond male could also summon his spirit monster, which was the Flame Swordsman. I dodge one of his strikes and use my energy strike to take him down. Everyone but the black haired girl is knocked down, which confuses me until I look closely at her. Shimmering in front of her were two dragon wings. Finally, finally! She opened her eyes and looked at me. Violet eyes locked with gold and I snap. I grab her and pin her against the wall. "Katia!" the one called Yugi shouts. Katia struggles and looks at me. "Just who are you?" I ask her quietly as my golden eyes lock with her violet eyes and everything around us fades away.


	2. Chapter 2 When Past Meets Present

**When Past Meets Present**

_Violet eyes locked with gold eyes as I whisper so only she can hear, "Just who are you?" As we are transported to my realm._

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and nothing more

This girl, Katia, and I are transported to my realm. I let go of her and she gasps and catches her breath as I pace around.

"Who are you?" I demand as I idly twirl my sword in the forms known as Twin Dragons. Katia coughs and looks at me with a look that reminds me of Katarina so much.

"Who are you?" she demands back. I smile and laugh.

"You are in no position to demand things from me." I reply as I sheath my sword. Right after I do that, I am hit with an energy blast from her.

"Never let your guard down." Katia taunts as I see her dragon a little more visible. I wipe the blood from my mouth as Drake steps forth and becomes the monster I summon.

"That's more like it." I growl as Drake appears behind me. Katia looks a little scared because Drake is fully visible and her dragon is not. She closes her eyes and I use this to disappear. She opens them and looks around.

"Closing your eyes to concentrate is a rookie mistake because you are going to get yourself killed for not paying attention!" My voice rings out. I see Katia look around to try and find me.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me? I command three spirit monsters and I know more about mine than you do yours!" I taunt. Katia throws an attack in my general direction but I brush it aside.

"Pathetic." I say becoming visible once more. She attacks again and I brush it aside once more.

"Inadequate." Is my reply. I see her eyes grow frantic as she tries again. This attack summons rose petals to attack me and for the first time, I get a good look at her dragon. It looks a little like the Black Rose Dragon, but I refuse to accept it. I draw the Black Luster Sword and cut the petals to shreds.

"You almost had me there. Key word almost." I say in a low tone as my sword rises to be level with her throat. Katia looks at me with a mixture of hate and fear. I look at her with a blank look.

"Good-bye Katia." I say as I draw my sword back. Right before I strike, I hear a voice from my past yell,

"NO!" Waves of rose petals surround Katia and I am thrown back. I find my feet and look up. Standing before me is what appear to be two Katias. A second look takes my breath away. Standing next to Katia is my Katarina. It all makes sense now.

"You were supposed to find her not kill her Wraith!" Katarina yells at me. I'm at a loss for words yet again as Katarina shares words with Katia. She then walks into her and they become one. Katia closes her eyes and then opens them. Her eyes are now the brightest violet I have ever seen. They looked like gemstones.

"Now we will teach you a lesson my love." Katia said with a mix of Katarina's voice. The Black Rose Dragon becomes fully visible and roars a challenge at me. I smirk and get up. Drake and I roar a challenge back as I get into the ready stance for Single Dragon. Katia smiles and summons the Black Rose Sword. I falter for a moment.

"They just merged and she's already strong enough to summon her sword." I mentally marvel. Katia and the Black Rose Dragon rush at me, but Drake and I do the same. We cross swords and an energy shockwave erupts. I don't falter and neither does Katia.

"Impressive." I growl and Katia laughs. It's a musical laugh like Katarina had.

"Honey remember, I'm your dead girlfriend and a whole new monster too!" She growls just like I do. I push her back and wave my hand over the hilt of my sword. The hilt is replaced with half of the Magician of Black Chaos's staff. Katia looks at me with a blank stare.

"Using your magic on me won't work on me." She says. I smile my secret smile.

"Who said this magic was directed to you sweetheart?" I ask in a sweet and deadly tone. Katia cocks her head to the side and I activate the magic to enhance my strength, speed, and senses. I can now perfectly hear Katia breathe twenty yards from me. My form blurs and I appear behind Katia.

"Be aware of your surroundings hon.," I say softly as she whips around and strikes me. My sword intercepts hers easily and I smile.

"You're learning," I observe as I see Katia in a good sword stance and her arms are spread evenly. Katia looks at me and smiles.

"Well, I have watched you fight before, Wraith," she replies. I then decide that I like the way she says my name. I still need to fully test if she is worthy.

"Still thinking on testing me huh?" Katia asks and laughs at my shocked face.

"Well then, let's go!" she says as the Black Rose Dragon once again comes into view. I growl and Drake appears behind me looking pissed. Katia and I attack at the same time. We lock swords as Drake and the Black Rose Dragon get into a power struggle as well. We continue to fight until I see Katia make a basic mistake. She overextends her thrust and I use the flat of my sword to slap her wrist. Her sword clatters out of her hands and once again I have her pinned against a wall.

"You lose, Katia," I say softly as I look into her beautiful eyes. Katia holds my gaze with a look that makes me uneasy.

"Never think an opponent is defeated unless you absolutely know," Katia says as she grabs the front of my shirt, pulls me to her and kisses me on the lips. I am lost in the sensation of her lips and my sword also falls to the ground. My arms wrap around her and her arms wrap around my neck. We stay locked in this embrace for what could be a few seconds or many moonlit nights. When we finally part Katia gasps and looks at me.

"Wow," she breathes in a husky/sexy voice. I look into her beautiful eyes and pull her close to me in a loving hug now.

"You pass my love," I whisper in her ear. I pull back a little to look at Katia. She is looking at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. I can't help but laugh at her face and use a finger to close her mouth.

"Close your mouth babe, you'll catch flies," I tease. Katia smiles and hugs me again and kisses my neck.

"Can we go back now?" she asks me softly. I kiss her hair.

"Of course iadala (dear on in Hindi)," I say as the world fades and we are back in Atem's tomb. Right when we get back, Katia's friends swarm around her and block me out. I accept this and hear something I haven't heard in a long time. Due to my heightened senses, I could hear Atem's heartbeat and breathing speed up as he awakens.

"The Pharaoh awakens," I say as I run to where they laid him to rest.


	3. Chapter 3 The truth about Wraith Part 1

**Learning The Truth About Wraith Part 1**

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and nothing else. And yes, I am borrowing ideas from Assassin's Creed as well.

_I hear Atem's heartbeat and breathing accelerate as he wakes up. "The Pharaoh awakens." I say as I run off to where he was laid to rest, leaving Katia with her friends._

**Katia's POV**

My friends surround me as Wraith lets go of me. I instantly want to go back into his warm embrace because that is the only place I feel safe. I see him look in one direction and mumble to himself that the Pharaoh has awakened. Wraith runs off and I want to follow him desperately. For years I have been looking for someone to rescue me from the Hell that was my life. Abusive parents that didn't help me in any way, people at school spreading rumors about me, and finally not knowing who the person who was in my dreams until now. Only my friends around me kept me sane. Now it's Wraith that has the look I had when I just didn't know what to do. I look into each and every one of my friends' faces. Joey, the hotheaded but loyal blond duelist and wielder of the Flame Swordsman. Mai, the pretty and attractive blonde duelist who was the owner of the Harpy Ladies, and also Joey's girlfriend. Tea, the down to earth brown haired beauty and the proud owner of the Dark Magician Girl. Seto Kaiba, the cold rich boy and user of the Kaibaman. Finally, Yugi Muto, the unofficial leader of our group. He is the owner of the Celtic Guardian and wields him with courage and honor. After having Katarina's memories in my head I can say that Yugi is almost a spitting image of Atem. Speaking of Katarina, I extend my mind into myself to where she is. I appear in a place much like a sitting room of a palace or mansion.

"I was wondering when you would visit me my dear." Katarina said looking up from the book she was reading. I smile shyly.

"Sorry," I murmur. Katarina smiles and motions me to sit across from her. I do so and she pours some tea.

"What would you like to know Katia?" Katarina asks me as she finishes. I sip the tea as I think over the millions of questions I have. There's only one that stands out above the others.

"What happened to Wraith? Why is he so angry all the time?" I ask. Katarina looks sad at my question.

"Where to begin," she sighs. I see her gather her thoughts before she starts her tale. "Wraith was Atem's personal assassin and bodyguard. He was very good at his job and even became Atem's friend. He is a skilled warrior, a master tactician, and a master of the shadows. He can disappear into the shadows and mold them to become invisible. After many years of war, Wraith grew to rely only on himself and his anger. When he tapped into his anger, he became untouchable and unbeatable. That is what he chose to rely on rather than people. He is an orphan and never had a family. He was trained by a group of assassins called The Brotherhood. He was a natural born fighter and took to the training well. That's where he learned the art of assassination and shadow manipulation. This is also where he learned about his first two spirit monsters. The Black Luster Soldier and the Magician of Black Chaos. After mastering this he underwent the graduation ceremony and took a target harder than most people would. He took the target down in record time and became an Assassin. He quickly became the best assassin in The Brotherhood and was the Mentor's right hand man. Then, the Thief King Bakura attacked his family. They killed everyone but him and that's when he realized his anger was his only key for survival. He flew into an uncontrollable rage and met his final spirit monster, The Dragon King. Using the Dragon King's power, he slaughtered all of Bakura's men and found that his Mentor was still alive. His Mentor gave him the ring of The Brotherhood and named him his successor. He then became a wandering assassin going everywhere in Egypt to find out where Bakura was hiding. Finally, he arrived in Cairo. In addition to trying to find Bakura, he also had a drive to seek justice for those who couldn't protect themselves. He would kill the people who would hurt people who couldn't defend themselves. That is when the guards of the Pharaoh arrested him. He was put in front of Atem to be judged. Instead of a submissive surrendering prisoner, Atem saw a defiant, strong, assassin before him. He offered Wraith a deal: become his Assassin and he wouldn't be thrown in jail. Wraith accepted on one condition, Atem would tell him everything he knew about the Thief King Bakura. Atem agreed and that's what started their friendship. Wraith was able to spot many assassins before Atem's other assassins could. Eventually, Wraith came to respect Atem and requested to become Atem's personal bodyguard. Now it was Atem's turn to say on one condition. If he would also become his friend. Wraith agreed and they became almost family. Wraith asked Atem a personal favor after three years as friends. He asked to start up a local branch of The Brotherhood. Atem agreed and that is when everything was going right. Under his eye, this branch of The Brotherhood became powerful. That is where I come in


End file.
